The First and the Founding Trio
by MarchenHope93
Summary: In her third year among her new family, Eleni meets with the true leadership of the hybrid race, just what will be the results, and what are the plans of this true leader and his creations? Another one shot for the Fanfic!


**The First and the Founding Trio**

Dragozic, the First, the original Luminid, the Proto-Zerg, He-Who-Plots-in-the-Darkness were just one of the many names he had been called by, yet it was the Genetic Father or Pater Geneticae as he was titled by his offspring, the Luminid.

I had heard only rumors and stories of this ancient Hybrid, whom lingered and dwelt deep within the bowels of the Worldship; it was very rare to even see or meet with him outside of his domain, it was hard to even see him in his own domain. His only visitors were his first two children, Edullon and Daggasz, to whom never spoke of what they had talked with him about, though the Luminid were always curious to know.

They had no clue as to what he even looked like, was he more Zerg, or more Protoss?

Yet even as I was taken down that one day, deep into a place so dark and cold, you could only think of it as a portal to another world. And when you entered this world, you had truly left the old world behind and entered his world time moment the darkness would engulf you.

"_**Little one, are you truly certain you want to meet him?**_"

I recalled the concen in Edullon's voice, while Daggasz simply huffed "_**She's more than prepared to meet him, if she is deemed worthy by Tayuza then we will be able to see him.**_"

"_**You do recall that through Tayuza's eyes, she notes and sends everything back to Father and if she doesn't like her, then we have no chance to meet with him.**_"

Tayuza, a name just as famous as the Pater Geneticae, her creation is known only to him but most consider her to be of the same age as Edullon and Daggasz; yet not the same as either of them. She could be considered a Step-Sister to either of them, to which even as they were speaking of here did the familiar sound of a flute, yet slightly heavier in tune, bring both of them to silence and a stop in their discussion.

As if she had been molded from the shadows, out stepped an alien that didn't appear either Zerg or even Protoss at first glance until I noticed the bone like crown growing from an elongated skull, yet her body had no sign of scales, only a hard caparace that almost appeared metallic along with her grey skin that appeared darker under the dim lights.

Her eyes, they weren't anything like I had seen with other Luminid, bright pupilless pale red that looked unblinkingly upon my small form. Yet I felt that if I wavered once before this alien, I wouldn't meet the one I was here to see, so I kept my expression blank and held the alien's glaze.

I then recall hearing the flute sound again, and yet I didn't notice either Edullon or Daggasz reacting to it. I had smirked just as I threw her out of my mind, to which earned me a toothy smirk from a small mouth, that before the smirk it could probably be camouflaged into the hard skin that covered her whole frame and body, lithe but obviously muscular.

Above her apparent black skirt looked to be a coiled belt that seemed to twitch slightly with any movement coming from her. Even her tendrils which were numerous in shape, each having a curved needle upon the end; almost like each one was alive the way they moved on their own.

"_**So, Daggasz, Edullon, new pet or experiment you have there, it seems too small and fleshy?**_"

Neither of them looked amused at her jesting, knowing she enjoyed getting on their nerves. At first I just felt annoyed, but recalled she often did this for either her own enjoyment or to test how hard she could push someone, before they snapped back.

Knowing that wouldn't get me anywhere, I just held her gaze with a small smile, of which seemed to both impress her and irk her slightly. Yet if she showed her emotions, I wouldn't have caught them at all.

"_**She's quite hard headed with her mind, almost managed to get a peak in before being rudely removed; so rude, she doesn't know how to treat better the elder people** **right?**_"

"_**She knows how to treat her elders, but not if said elders poke around in her head without permission, Tayuza**_" stated Edullon, shaking her head at her step-sister.

Yet Tayuza just waved her comment off, returning her focus back to me.

"_**Bahh, people will be be poking in her head much harder and more aggressively than me, if the rumors are correct, what I did is a merely a friendly poke, if she is angered to that, she doesn't have too much potential, she is going to be a weapon whenever she likes it or not, you don't need to coddle her that much.**_"

Tayuza says with a slight mocking tone, one of which I blankly ignore because she wouldn't want to know what is in my head.

"_**But then again that is your speciality right Edullon?**_"

Edullon seemed to tense slightly, before sighing "_**I was born or raised that way, and besides if we had let the eggs to your 'care', most Luminid would have been born and raised like emotionally damaged warriors...**_"

Tayuza seems to be collecting a temper as it was shown in her next comment, of which I always seem to remember best.

"_**Why you, overgrown four-legged slug...**_"

"_**Enough!**_"

Both seemed to snap out of their tempers when under fire from their own brother, if there was one thing both of them agreed upon, it was that getting Daggasz angered was not on their to do lists.

His eyes focused upon Tayuza, and I noticed the sudden change from nearly pissed off, to that of a sibling respect and I clearly understood who was oldest for good reason.

"_**If you are quite finished, both of you, we would now like to see Father, as we aren't just here to introduce Eleni to him.**_"

Knowing she couldn't hold us back for any longer, Tayuza felt the lingering pull from their Father in the corners of her mind; as she alone heard his command.

'_**Bring them in, my Siren.**_'

'_**Yes, Master.**_'

She turned to give us her back, parting the shadows like they were nothing more than hanging drapes to another great door.

"_**Do give Father your upmost respect, or lest you feel my wrath.**_"

How easily I knew those words were directed towards me.

* * *

Four entered my chambers, three of whom I know perfectly well as two of them being my first borns, and the third my heir; yet the fourth is utterly alien in my sense of mind and reasoning.

She was what Mother spoke of as a Terran, yet due to the mutated genes from her 'infamous' matriarch, had given the small creature powerful psionic abilities. Of which at times were becoming unstable due to her mental side growing faster than her petty physical side.

And for some reason I was the one to be tasked with finding a solution to the creature's growing mental power, and while I had expressed my disdain for it; the orders of Mother cannot be refused, even by someone like me.

Reluctantly turning from one of my 'children' held within its protective chrysalis, I managed remove myself from my research which was more interesting than whatever my 'children' were going to show me; despite that I already knew who was what the creature called Eleni was. I waked from my private laboratory to the center of my complex with my four legs carrying me slowly, holding my large form high as I stepped through the doorway.

Each of my children stood in attention and respect as I took my place before them, yet I focused my two eyes, and four black pupils upon the tiny creature, I used my upper arms to cup my face to ponder about the value of this unknown alien. Mother spoke of how she would be a beacon to lead the Luminid, but not their new leader...that right belonged to my personal creation, that is the purpose of her existence, Mother was again doing her pity action and collecting another mistake to care of, I should know about that as I am the first mistake she recollect.

'_Its never been pity, i cherish all life and wanted to give you a chance...are you not pleased with the chance i have gave you?_'

I nearly flinched when I felt her voice, she had managed to get into my mind while I was brooding over the long distant past, sometimes I hate that she had done that, but then I remember what the Luminid are now.

It was Mother that taught me how to create new life, how to spin the endless threads of DNA, and from my own strains I birthed a new race worthy to be called the successors to the Xel'Naga.

"_**That will teach those pretentious god-complex ignorant beings to know better when from their failure's genetic code would be the source of creation of their successors, ironic really the failure of their experiment's DNA creating something to succeed them.**_"

"_Good to hear that your never changing logic hasn't lost its edge._"

"**_Mother, you promised, that you would leave me alone with my dealings with the race, you have your lights with the rest, I am on my darkness, so now leave...please_**" I answered sharply.

"_We never have those little talks anymore...it's gotten quite lonely, my Son._"

Pushing her out of my thoughts, I returned to the task at hand, one that I was not looking forward to working with.

"_**Come here, little thing.**_"

At first I felt she would shy away, remain hidden beside Edullon, and yet this little annoyance surprised me after getting out of Edullon's shadow; striding forward and standing in front of me.

Once my four fingered hand grasped her, did I get a feeling of her potential, it was big and wide, yet hardly a big control over it right now, it would molest me, only angering me for wasting my time, but in the future it would be decent.

"**_As i suspected, you are not worthy to be around me, you are not Luminid, therefore out of my interest, but I would let my children keep you if only to avoid the complaints if I decided to take you away from the Luminid._**"

I felt both Edullon's and Daggasz's silent disapproval over my bluntness, but that is my business I would not let what my children's thought of my decisions affect me, my decisions are always final when I make them, and the Luminid have always survived for now.

Edullon barely even allowed me to place the creature on the ground, as she strode past Tayuza and snatched the tiny thing away; giving me a sharp glare as she quickly left my chambers with the creature held tightly in her arms.

Snorting at the image thinking, Edullon always had all the kindness and nicer feelings that I seem to lack completely, it was a nice side effect from her creation.

My son on the other hand seemed to be a improved version of myself, all the leadership skills that I would like to have and with my practical outlook to match, even managed to obtain some kindness of his own following that he agreed with Edullon to present the little annoyance to me, despite knowing the large odds of this meeting turning sour in the end.

"_**No doubt she'll be mad about this for a while, but I must ask Father...do you truly see nothing within the child? I know your reasoning is absolute, and unchanging, but...**_"

"**_No, I see something with the child, but it doesn't have anything to do with my plans of the future, so I ignore it, and decided to leave that for you two, that is part of what your responsibilities are._**"

Soon my son departed from my chambers, leaving me alone to my silence and my younger daughter, thinking about her is good, having one of your offspring believe in you to her maximum is a good feeling, despite having the other two, they were always independent, always unneeded of me. Tayuza on the other hand is more of a proper daughter for wanting to learn everything from me.

She gave me some joy and comfort in my lonely life, and I was always pleased with how she spoke of taking my place, leading the Luminid to a better life.

Yet I didn't forget, that though she was always a proper daughter, she too was her own person perhaps too much like myself, yet there was no bitterness in her creation.

That is why she is my heir, all my attributes taught personally by myself, but without the detriments of my origin. It would help her grow wiser in the far future, when she too will have to spin the strains to create something new; perhaps even better than what I have done.

"**_Come my Siren, there is much work to be done, I will give you the orders to start spinning your web. As our Family grows, we cannot ignore the dealings of the outside with the races, therefore we must create thanks to your special ability a web of insiders among the Terran race, they are the big unknown given that we know from Mother of the dealing from both the Firstborn and the Secondborn, you will leave now and start with the Miners._**"

"_**Yes, at once my Master and Father, I will leave to improve and upgrade for the Luminid.**_"

* * *

**These two new character, one from the old story (The True Hybrid) and a new one will be seen in the upcoming Chapter 7 of The Original Hybrid. Stay tuned in for more one shots like these that give a little back story to certain characters! - MH-1993**

**PS...Dragozic has the appearance of a Kilik (from the Star Wars Universe) and the upper body of a Hive Tyrant (from the table game Warhammer 40K) **


End file.
